Talk:Dan TDM (The diamond minecart) Wiki
DanTDM's channel He plays minecraft: The Diamond Dimension ( modded survival) Horror maps : The Orphanage, The Monastery, and Amnesia. Minecraft survival Minecraft mods 1 subs minecraft TheGlitch555 (talk) 16:32, June 27, 2014 (UTC)TheGlitch555 plz dantdm ho do I dawnlao minecraft I am demo that sucks man in the vcation I will come to you love you and jemmea my name is essa in emarits im ho writed the minecraft demo hi dantdm im a huge fan I watch crazy craft mods death run build battle my name is Jason I have you shirts sweaters I also watch you tubers life also like your vlogs and more keep makeing vids I support you a lot I also live in LA my friends and cuzons watch you if my spelling is wrong sorry To the best youtuber ever Keep making vids You are awesome! Dan you rock ! Is there a way that I can join you on my Kindle? '''From; Your number one fan HI MY NAME IS Brynn AND I LOVE YOU AND OUR VIDEOS KEEP MAKing VIDEOS AND IN BUILD BATTLe PLZ MAKE A PIZZA YOUR NUMBER 1 FAN Brynn AND PLZ ANSWer AND I REALY WANT TO BE IN ONE OF YOUR VIDEOS BUT I CANT BECAUSE I LIVE IN Australia SEE YOU IN YOUR VIDEO AND Plz make A PIZZA IN BUILD BATTLe PLZ AND I LOOOVE YOOOU BYE ALSo THIS IS MADE ON THE 23 OF JUNE 2015 BYE NOW O AND ONE MORE THING CAN YOU PLAY FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDys AGAin PLZ ;] ;] ;] ;] AND YOU ARE AMAAAAAAAAAAAAASING' pizza HI DANTDM ITS MY SON DAN HE LOVES YOUR VEDIOS SO MUCH IF U WANNA VIST ME AND MY SON DAN WE LIVE ON OK FALLS WHAT THE Heck my computer just crashed shautthefuck up hi dan my name is alexys and i am a big fan.my name is not spelled wrong my parents wanted me to be specail.sorry about the typing i am only 8.but i am a biiiigggggg fan.can you please do a vid about your fans so mabey you can mention us and some comments.please do a vid with your real brother because at the my brother playsy minecraft vid pause it at 21 secons and his arm gets cut out.my name to comment is todd mitchell because i use my dads account.you are amazing and i want to see you in real life.and i needed to beg but i got one of the minecraft shirts in your fav colur blue.i am a true fan because somene made a quiz about you and said your pugs names were darcie with a y and ralph but it is darcie and ellie.BBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR #1 FAN Alexys Reese Mitchell i love you and your vids keep up the good no not good great work :) The Diamond Mine Cart.jpg Denton.png Craig The Mailman.jpg DanTDM and Trayaurus in Treasure Room.jpg Hi dan TDM ' The Diamond Mine Cart.jpg Denton.png Custom Mod Adventure.jpg Craig The Mailman.jpg DanTDM and Trayaurus in Treasure Room.jpg Darcie.jpg Drex.jpg Sick dan.jpg Anti-Dan.png Dan and Ellie.jpg Hidden Rooms Mod.jpg Download (10).jpg Bold text' Hi Dan I am a huge fan and I just wanted to say hi I like your dogs,very cute.You are also awesome.Bye����,From ____. 323 (567)20th Dan I'm a fan of you I subscribe I really ENJOY your videos Grimes tail is sad������. YOU ARE THE LEGEND DAN TDM I LOVE YOU BUDDY! CALEB BRITTON 03:59, May 4, 2016 (UTC) 03:59, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Hi Dan my name is josh I watch slither.io crazy craft mods you make me laugh with tears love you vids my friends watch you love you vlogs To Dan Keep makeing vids Dear DanTDM I Love Your Videos Your Friend Kevin Hernandez Dear DanTDM I Love Your Videos Love Kevin Hernandez And This Is My Picture